Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Snarry!OS.Harry écrit une lettre pour son amour partit.Rating pour suicides sous entendus.Venez lire!


Coucou! Me revoila avec un OS! Cette petite mais vraiment minuscule histoire a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de Nanie Nouche donc c'est Snarry, évidemment!

Je sais la chanson ne convient pas à un anniversaire mais c'est une des chanson préférée de Nanie alors voilà!

La chanson n'est pas de moi, elle est à James Blunt. Les perso sont à Mrs Rowling. Seul l'histoire l'est et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Gna gna gna.

Homophobes passez votre chemin. Suicides sous entendus. Vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qu'a-t-on fait pour que tu t'en aille ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai tué ? Est-ce ma faute ? Qui devra en décider ? Toi quand je te rejoindrais sûrement. 

Tout allait si bien. C'était parfait. Trop peut-être ? Tout a fini si vite. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle même le plus sensé des hommes. Tu t'es laissé aveuglé Severus. Tu t'es caché de ta peur de l'amour. Tu en avais si peur. Pourquoi ? J'étais là mais tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire ma présence à tes côtés.

Je savais que ton âme plongerait dans les ténèbres de ton passé et que tu partirais. Mais pas si loin. Je ne peux me résigner à voir ton corps si proche mais ton esprit est si loin. Je ne peux rester les bras croisés alors que tu t'éloigne de moi. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Je serais toujours près de toi, même si tu ne le juge pas nécessaire.

Tu comprends. Je suis dépendant de toi et de ton odeur. Tu es venu et tu as tout bousculé sur ton passage par ta simple présence. Avant toi je voyais noir, avec toi je voyais blanc, et maintenant je vois couleur sang.

On se connaît tellement bien. On a partagé tellement de choses ensemble. Alors je serais là. Je t'accompagnerai où que tu aille.

Je serais là. Mon amour. Mon ami. Mon unique.

Puisque tu pars, tu emportes tous mes rêves avec toi. Sans même le savoir. Mes espoirs brisés, mon âme vidée. Te rappelle-tu de nous là-haut ? J'espère que oui. Moi je ne souhaite pas oublier.

Je te connais si bien. Tes sourires, tes pleurs. Tes peurs. Ton visage quand tu dormais. Maintenant aussi tu dors. Tu souris et tu pleures également.

J'ai rêvé d'une famille avec toi, je ne te l'ai jamais dis. J'ai rêvé d'une vie à tes côtés, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Tu pars, tu emmène tout avec toi.

Je connaissais ta peur. Tu ignorais la mienne. Que tu parte. Je t'aime tellement. Je pourrais le jurer devant Merlin lui-même. Je te rejoins. Je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Je serais là. Mon amour. Mon ami. Mon unique.

Et même quand je m'en irai, je serai là. Allongé à tes côtés comme je l'ai toujours été. Je te rejoins. Je soumettrai mon âme à ton jugement si cela me permet de rester près de toi pour toujours. Je t'aime. Je me suis drogué à toi et à ton odeur.

Je sens le vide en moi alors que mon amour grandi. Je pleure et je souris. Je dors aussi. Je t'aime. Je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Je suis là pour toi maintenant. Mon amour. Mon ami. Mon unique.

Harry.

--------------------------------------------

**Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend **

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

* * *

Voilà un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de notre Nanie internationale! lol! 

Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de mettre une review! Bises! Mayo


End file.
